BB&CF
by fatnakedkitten
Summary: Beast Boy and Control Freak are both dorks.


BB & CF

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

A/N: This is a short one-shot that I came up with after seeing a post on Tumblr similar to this. I don't know whose post it was, if you do let me know so I can dish out the credit.

In the Titans Tower living room we find Beast Boy…

"Dude! Come on, just work and stop being such a piece of crap!" Beast Boy yelled violently at his game system that he was trying to get to play a disc from the Doctor Who Season Six box set that he had picked up earlier that week. The last episode had just queued up when his game system, for no apparent reason, stopped working.

Robin and Starfire were off in the training room sparring, not that Beast Boy believed it at all, who did they think they were fooling? Beast Boy would admit, if prompted, that he wasn't the most academically minded individual, but he would say that he was by no means stupid, just a bit gullible at times, but had been raised, for the better part of his childhood, around all sorts of animals. There was one thing he knew for certain, once you got down to the basics and figured out that humans and animals had the same instincts, that animals were generally very social creatures and normally only sought solitude for two reasons: to die in peace or to mate in peace. Since Beast Boy could obviously tell that the two were in no rush to drop dead at the moment, he was going to go for the latter, especially since he could smell Starfire's weird alien pheromones and Robin's normal teenage Earthling hormones mixing together from anywhere in the Tower whenever they were alone for such a long period of time, so he didn't dare venture anywhere near the training room to ask for assistance.

Raven and Cyborg were off riding around Jump City, probably visiting old bookstores, or auto stores, or both. Beast Boy knew that it was completely platonic between the two because a) Cyborg was half robot and Raven was half demon, and b) unlike Starfire and Robin, Beast Boy didn't catch a whiff of a change in hormonal levels when she was around any of the boys at the Tower, although there was that one time at a coffee shop when Red X was stealing the owners recipe for some beverage or other, and the masked villain had pinned Raven to the ground and said some very forward things to her and triggered a biochemical change similar to what happened when Starfire and Robin started mushy talking, but he had just rolled his eyes and tackled X. Even though Red X had gotten away with the recipe, the Titans doubted it was going to be worth much on the black market, X probably just wanted it so he could make it himself and not have to pay for it, but Robin had assured the shop owner that they would not rest until his secret recipe was retrieved, to which the owner had thanked them half a dozen times for their efforts before they were allowed to leave. As far as Beast Boy knew, that was it for Raven, if you didn't count that weird Goth boy that Raven insisted on hanging out with that she had met back when Blackfire had made her existence known to her sisters friends, and that time with the wizard, the dragon, and the book. He wasn't even going to go into Cyborg's track record, because the whole point was that neither of them were here to help him. Since he had made it perfectly clear that he would not interrupt the 'sparring match' between the two, even though he had no idea about the Tameranian mating rituals and could only guess that they may have been telling the truth about that part in particular, and since Robin was always up for new and exciting things, who knew, but it looked like Beast Boy was on his own with this one.

He had just been debating whether or not to call a tech support line, the TV screen went black, and for a second Beast Boy thought his game system had fixed itself, but was crushed when Control Freak had popped up on the screen and was looking mighty impressed with himself.

"Dude, I so don't have time for your fake drama right now, I have a disc to save from this stupid machine." Beast Boy said, not looking at the villain, who looked slightly put out, and instead opted for giving the offending item a violent kick. "This thing totally ate my disc, dude!"

"I'm sorry." Control Freak said, looking quite solemn and genuinely sympathetic, "I'm so sorry."

"Dude, did you just quote the Doctor?" Beast Boy asked in astonishment.

"You watch?" Control Freak asked, looking just as astonished.

"Yeah, dude, of course I watch! That's what's stuck in this machine, I was totally about to watch 'The Wedding of River Song' when this thing crashed!" Beast Boy said and gave the thing another kick.

"Are you serious?" Control Freak asked, stunned by such a crime, "Oh, my Cybernetic World, this is a serious crime! One that will not be stood for! This is so not cool!" he said and used his supped up remote to zap himself into the room and assessed the situation at hand.

10 minutes later…

"Okay, dude, it should work now, cross your fingers." Control Freak said to Beast Boy, the two of them were sitting on the floor in front of the TV, as he turned the console on and it fired right up and played the disc right where it left off. Both looked on in amazement.

"Dude, I would sell my soul for just one night with River." Control Freak said in utter fascination as River Song came on the screen, looking amazing.

"I so know what you mean, dude." Beast Boy said and the two fist bumped as the other four Titans walked in, wondering who Beast Boy could be talking to.

"Beast Boy, what are you doing with that thing?" Raven asked, giving the villain next to Beast Boy a disgusted look.

"Dudes, it's okay, he totally saved my life!" Beast Boy said and the two jumped up from the floor before Robin could order an attack.

"What?" Robin asked, dumbfounded.

"Yeah, Robin, he totally saved my Doctor Who disc, it's basically like saving my life!" Beast Boy said before Control Freak jumped forward and brandished his remote, only to have it taken away by Raven's magic before it could do anything and was handcuffed by Robin while Cyborg alerted the authorities. "Wow, that was easy." Beast Boy said as they heard sirens in the distance.

"The police will be here in a few minutes to take him away." Cyborg said as him and the girls walked to where the others were.

"Dude, you totally saved my life, how can I ever repay you?" Beast Boy said as he hugged his box set to his chest.

"You can totally let me borrow that when you're done." Control Freak said, gesturing to the case Beast Boy was hugging.

"You got it." Beast Boy said giving him a thumbs up, overjoyed to have another Whoian to discuss the awesomeness of the Doctor and his companions with.

"Beast Boy, we need to get you a hobby." Robin said as the police came in to take Control Freak away.

"After you go take a shower, dude, you smell like sweat and excitement." Beast Boy said and turned back to the TV.

*QueueupDoctorWhothemesong*

A/N: Okay, not my best work, so I won't be surprised if it doesn't get reviewed, but it was fun to write.

-fnk


End file.
